


Meet Cerberus

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: Jared and Michaela are finally settling into their life together, and have choosen to adopt a puppy.
Relationships: Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez
Kudos: 5





	Meet Cerberus

Michaela and Jared had finally started to work everything out, especially now they had moved back in together, this had always been the plan at some point for them. When choosing where they wanted to move they had voted that Michaela’s place had been too small and because the house Jared owned had originally been where they were living that they would just keep that and redecorate so that it felt more like them.

Sure things hadn’t been easy and the had been a lot of obstacles in their way from them both working undercover and having to pretend to hate each other to Lourdes and Zeke, this hadn’t been planing sailing and they had to fight to get to somewhere where they were both happy with things, mostly though it was dealing with the new normal that life had decided it wanted to thrust upon them. What had finally made them see the light was the night Jared had helped her with the calling and they’d been dancing around the living room. That night had started the work on them being where they were now.

They had always spoken about adopting a puppy before the flight disappeared and then again once they started to settle into their new life together, it had been a long term goal to adopt a pup from the shelter and give them a new life, as company for when the other was at work and as a support animal for time’s when they were stressed. Jared hoped that this was still something that she wanted because he could see them truly happy with a fur baby to cuddle up with and take on walks.

It had been a long lazy breakfast, neither of them was on the schedule for today and that normally meant long mornings with breakfast in bed after their usual intimacy, a soft warm atmosphere surrounded the couch where the two were cuddled up. He smiled softly as he shifted to kiss her cheek. **_“ Babe, how would you feel about going to see if we can find a puppy, I know it’s been on our plans for a while…and I thought it would be nice, and official moving in together thing”_** sure they had been living together a good few months, but not everyone knew that yet.

Michaela shifted slightly to look up at him, her eyes studying his face before she whispered: **_“ I’d love too, a new addition to the house and its time, we’ve wanted to rescue a puppy for a while, and now we’re settled, and content I see no reason not too”._** Her body shifted to sit up before she stretched. ** _“ Let me change and freshen up then we can head out”_**

Once she’d showered and dressed in more casual attire than she wore for work she was ready to go, it wasn’t often she dressed down, but for today she’d stolen one of Jared’s hoodies, thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans if they were going to be playing with puppies, may as well dress comfy for sitting on the floor with them.

Taking Jared’s car was the thing when they went out mostly because she preferred him driving than herself, she didn’t even like driving for work, she still sometime’s had flashbacks to the crash and if she could help it she avoided it. Resting her hand on his knee as they drove she gave it a small squeeze **_“ Do you think we’ll find the perfect pup to give a forever home to?”_** She asked softly, he simply nodded and chuckled” ** _I hope so, maybe we can find the perfect cuddly dog who’s also active”_**

While heading along to the shelter the banter was light and soft, little jokes here and there, stealing kisses at stop light’s it was like they were teens again, Mick wouldn’t ever say it but she was thankful for everything they had been through and for them finally working stuff out after months of near-constant arguments. Even as he sang along to Ariana on the radio, she didn’t care, her smile was one of contentment.

  
Once at the shelter they signed in and where shown around by a nice lady who asked them questions so they could help them find the right puppy for them. Their fingers were linked as they headed along, keeping an eye on the ones they were being shown. That's when one caught both their eye, a little black furball.

**_“Can we see that one?”_** Michaela asked as she pointed it out to the lady as they came to a stop outside his cage, The pup seemed to perk up as soon as they stopped and glanced up at them his tail wagging slightly. Michaela glanced up at Jared, they both seemed drawn to him.

They were let in to sit with him, and the moment they entered he was sniffing at them and nudging their hands, he seemed so perfect and lively from the way he’d been moment’s earlier, he settled with his head on Michaela’s leg, content with the ear scratches he was getting.

The lady explained that he was a Havanese-blend and that he had been abandoned on the streets and usually he was afraid of people. It seemed like he had trusted them instantly, she nodded, before Jared had even asked her the question. He chuckled **_”I think he’s found his forever home, can we start the paperwork for him”_**

A few days later when they’d settled him down and everything had been processed they decided to call Ben, Olive and Cal to show them the new addition, of course, they’d choose a name too, or to put it the pup had chosen it himself, sitting with the pup on her lap they started the FaceTime call.

Olive and Cal had been the first ones there, followed by Ben when Cal had yelled for him to come quickly as Aunt Mick had news. Knowing Ben and the things he knew he was probably worried she’d done something crazy. She was stroking the pup’s ears as Jared held the iPad.

**_”You got a puppy? Can I meet him?_** Cal exclaimed, Mick, laughed softly and nodded as she shifted a little _**Yes and Yes, this is Cerberus and he’s our new rescue, and newest member of the family”**_. She sighed softly as the dog barked as if to say hi _**”He’sstill settling down but once he is you can come over and play…”.**_ The rest of the call went easily with everyone admiring Cerberus and being impressed that Michaela and Jared had done something for their long term goals.


End file.
